


Neither of us sleeps at night, anyway

by Natsu_no_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin's huge cock probably, Gift Work, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, canonverse, tho there are feels because I'm trash xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when Levi is already pressed against the wall of his Commander's office, he realises that it was just a matter of time before it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither of us sleeps at night, anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuKichuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKichuya/gifts).



> So, this little piece of porn is a gift to [Sù Kichuya](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com), who was very sweet to me in a time of great need (aka when I scratched my dad's car - I still don't know how I will pay for it -.-) But anyway, she asked for wall sex, and so I tried! I can never express how nice it was to see her using a line from my fic on one of her amazing drawings... :) 
> 
> Don't expect much, it's really only sex, haha!

Unusually, there was quite a lot of things to enjoy.

The last expedition went better that previously assumed.

The weather was good whole week long.

The wine one could buy in the capital, was delicious, light, sweet. Not strong at all.

Also, the hour was… about midnight, as far as Levi was considered - and he felt refreshed without any nightmares-corrupted sleep.

But most of all, his superior officer’s lips were unyielding, just like he was in battle. They moved against Levi’s own and claimed them as one could claim a conquered land.

Erwin.

How much did this name mean. They kissed for a brief moment, both a bit surprised by that curt connection between them, Levi sitting just beside Erwin. He’d pretended to pay attention to some plans they were supposed to be reviewing, but stopped a long while ago, in favour of a casual conversation that apparently was leading to a kiss.

The awkwardness such a gesture could bring wasn’t actually familiar to Levi. After all, he’d only kissed with intention of sex, and had only had sex when it was more or less planned. Kissing Erwin Smith wasn’t planned, and so for the very first time in his life, Levi parted his lips with someone and didn’t know what should he do or say. His breath sounded too loud, his cheeks seemed to hot. Erwin wasn’t helping - his attentive eyes glimmered in the soft light but there was no answer in them that Levi could read.

"I’m going to my room." He muttered. It was a scheme for almost every night since he’d decided to follow Erwin. They’d sit together, then Levi would announce he was leaving, and so he’d do. Acting in patterns was easy, and so he found himself rising as if the kiss had never happened, and moving towards the door. Though, and that had never happened before, Erwin raised with him and followed, with his incredibly blue eyes fixed on Levi as if under a charm, and the Captain could see it with the corner of his eye as well as he could hear the barely audible steps behind him.

They moved slowly, nearly tentatively even though none of them was a man who would hesitate, but when Levi turned on one heel to face Erwin it was with momentum gained from a single fast step forward. The sound of his boot hitting the wooden floor echoed in the silence that filled the room. His tall Commander didn’t halt his movement, and ended up staying just centimetres away from Levi.

Maybe it was because he smelled so appealingly _clean_ that the smaller man reached out and grabbed him by the collar of the opened white shirt just before yanking him down. Then, he took the last step back which allowed him to lean against the very door he intended to leave the room through. Levi didn’t pay much attention to Erwin’s smell when they’d kissed, but he most certainly did now. Cleanliness was a luxury in the underground Levi had lived in for quite some time, and so that smell of plain soap that the military used, and that wasn’t in fact anything special, proved to be a huge turn on for him.

He breathed in deeply, eyes lidding with pleasure, allowing himself to want and desire - something he remembered from the time when was still a thug, from before his life was broken and rebuilt. But, oh, he did remember it well. It was for sure that Erwin had never seen Levi like that, and it was visible on his handsome face when the small Captain looked up with a half-smile playing on relaxed lips and an indecent promise in his dark eyes.

"You want to fuck?" Levi was resting his back against the wooden surface, nearly melting against it with invitation like he would do while lying on a bed.

Erwin’s eyes visibly darkened, and to Levi’s great surprise he felt himself growing hard in his tight uniform pants.

"I thought you’ll never ask." He couldn’t recall any time he’d heard Erwin’s voice sounding quite like that, with predatory hunger in it. And suddenly Levi was deadly sure his Commander knew exactly how this was going to end when he followed him to the door.

This thought shouldn’t have been half this arousing.

Levi’s hand tightened on Erwin’s collar when the blond leaned over him and kissed him deeply without wasting time on soft pecks. Surprised, the Captain moaned into the kiss and used his other hand to press their bodies closer, rising to his tiptoes. He writhed when one of the other man’s huge palms found his ass and squeezed, couldn’t hold back from pushing his hips forward, his already formed erection into Erwin’s thigh. Taking the hint, the Commander pushed his leg between Levi’s two and applied just the right amount of pressure for him to shiver slightly.

"Where?" Erwin’s kisses travelled up the line of Levi’s jaw to finally reach his ear.

There was but one possible answer.

"Here, here." He panted feverishly as the blond caught his earlobe with teeth and nibbled at it.

"Oh, Levi." His name was a groan on Erwin’s lips, and the next moment Levi’s shirt was being opened and ripped off of his arms.

Astonished, Levi threw his head back and let his Commander trail bruising kisses down his neck and shoulders. It wasn’t anything his cravat wouldn’t cover, even though he’d lost it during their little drinking meeting and had stuffed it in his pocket. In fact, Levi mostly expected Erwin to protest or offer a more comfortable place to fuck than the door of his office, and the fact that he received no such reaction surprised him greatly.

Since the opportunity came, Levi was determined to use to the fullest the fact Erwin could utterly destroy him with as much as his size.

As if letting Levi’s shirt hang loose on his forearms without taking it off completely wasn’t enough, Erwin also undid the smaller man’s pants hastily, and slid them down to his knees, freeing his erection. Seeing this, Levi couldn’t help glancing down, and hummed appreciatively upon noticing a bulge in the Commander’s white pants. He didn’t even want to think how lewd he himself surely looked, half dressed, his chest heaving with quick breathing.

Immediately, the blond’s hands were all over Levi’s exposed skin, followed by lips that could be described only as impatient - a good thing since the Captain himself didn’t feel like waiting for anything. Under Erwin’s ministrations, he couldn’t contain a small moan, and he immediately covered his mouth with one hand, using the other one to brush the strains of fair hair as the blond sucked at the base of his neck.

"Erwin. Wall, not door… Someone’s going hear…" Levi managed a breathless whisper, and in a second he was being spun around with a force almost as mighty as when he was using his 3D Maneuver gear, movement finished with his back pressed to the stone wall and not to the door anymore.

"Right." Erwin said, towering over Levi who glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" If anything, he was even more breathless now, the thrill of such an unexpected action quickening his blood, sending it to colour his cheeks.

"In fact, wait for me a second." Erwin was visibly aroused too, still less lost in the moment than Levi, an infuriating thought to the Captain.

"Whatever it is, make it fast." He hissed, removing his hand form Erwin’s hair and letting him go.

He felt ridiculously naked, and still did nothing about it, staring at Erwin while he retreated to his desk only to return after a moment with a vial of oil.

"Tell me, Levi…" He started as if discussing a business, and that almost had Levi groaning. "When you asked if I wanted to fuck, did you mean you wanted to get fucked or you wanted to fuck me?"

Levi let out a small noise upon hearing his Commander swearing for the first, second and third time at once.

"Fuck… fuck me."

It seemed to be all that Erwin had been waiting for. Once again, he stepped closer, one long, slim leg in front of him for balance as he took a hold of Levi’s knee and raised it as much as his only lowered pants allowed. It proved to be not enough, because the next moment he was jerking the material further down, until Levi’s high boots prevented him from taking them completely off.

Levi could only watch this, overpowered if not by Erwin then by his own desire. It was borderline rough when the Commander was getting rid of his clothes, but then he pulled Levi’s leg up gently and touched their foreheads together as he slicked up his fingers. His smell took possession of Levi’s senses once again, his breath warm against his lips.

There was a finger probing Levi’s entrance a second later, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment in which it seemed too foreign.

"I thought myself a criminal for wanting you like that, Levi." The blond muttered.

"What, because I’m a man?" Levi managed a bite, with half-smirk on his lips.

"Because I thought you hated me." He admitted, breaching Levi’s hole with one finger.

"…I don’t." The Captain turned his head to the side, barely capable of controlling his face because that finger was now massaging his passage, opening him up.

Quicker once he got one digit in, Erwin slipped a second alongside and stopped to talk, mostly because with Levi gasping for breath he had no partner for a conversation. The hand inside of Levi was soon joined by the other one that started to stroke his cock with slow, sure movements. The Captain bit his lip as he felt wetness smearing on his tip. He was now supporting his leg on Erwin’s hip on his own, not a problem at all if only he could control himself more. Which he couldn’t.

With three fingers up Levi’s ass the Commander was more flushed, breathing heavier through wet lips. The brunet wished he could never stop to look at him like that, but suddenly those fingers found his sweet spot and he jerked violently as a jolt of pleasure rushed through him.

"Gh-h, Erwin." Shifting his hips, Levi tried to expose himself to the next touch, and Erwin delivered it by every mean, skilfully repeating the movement.

"Here?" He smiled, but there was no teasing in it somehow.

"Oh, yes." Levi panted, raising his ass even more.

"Do you think you are ready?"

He probably was, but those fingers felt so good and he just wanted, for a little…

"Just a moment more." He whispered, eyes fluttering.

"Of course, there…" Those fingers pressed hard into Levi’s prostate and wiggled, making him mewl quietly. His hips bucked up, thrusting into Erwin’s waiting hand.

It was quickly getting too much to bear, stimulation to both Levi’s ass and dick threatening to make him come too soon. He writhed on Erwin’s hand, fisting his hands in the other’s shirt.

"Right, should be fine now." He gasped out, focusing in absorbing the next wave of pleasure with his eyes closed.

He opened them, though, as Erwin stepped back, pulling his fingers out and letting the smaller man’s leg slide down again. Before Levi’s eyes, the Commander was undoing his uniform pants, and only then he realised the man was so big _all over_. He never thought himself to pay much attention to that kind of things - to possibly get excited only because of seeing a huge cock - but somehow the picture of the blond freeing his sizeable erection made him swallow hard. Watching attentively as Erwin slicked himself up, his palm covering said erection with oil, Levi felt his own dick twitching. It was far too long since he'd last had sex.

Swiftly, Erwin held Levi up, and taking the hint, the Captain wrapped his legs around his hips. The blond pressed forward, making sure some of Levi’s weight was supported by the wall, but also grinding his cock against the other man’s. There was skin-to-skin contact, hot and wet, and Levi glanced down, hissed through clenched teeth at the arousing sight.

"Couldn’t you tell me you were so big? Maybe I would have chosen it the other way around?" He teased, hips moving in a circle, his cock sliding smoothly against Erwin’s.

"I bet it’s not the biggest you’ve taken." The Commander replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, bending his head to kiss Levi’s cheek.

"Probably." He muttered. But in reality - it certainly was. And most of all, he couldn’t wait to feel how it was going to fit. "Go on."

His voice was breathy when he spoke, but that didn’t bother him too much - Erwin’s was only a bit better. The blond’s knees bended a little, because now he moved his hand from where they were supporting Levi’s ass, and he slowly guided himself to the Captain’s entrance. It demanded a lot of strength to hold him like that, Levi could easily imagine, but what else could be expected from someone built like Erwin?

He shivered with need upon feeling his Commander’s length pressing against his hole, barely entering him. Tensing, pleasured and excited, Levi clenched his legs around Erwin, let his head fall forward to rest on the blond’s shoulder.

"Deeper, please, deeper…" He murmured, feeling unbelievably small in Erwin’s arms as he was easily handled, unable to dictate nor the man’s pace, neither his own position. The Commander was who made Levi’s hips raise or fall back down, who shoved him against the wall and entrapped him between it and his large frame.

But, even though Levi couldn’t force Erwin to obey him, the blond still did. Maybe he couldn’t contain himself any longer, and maybe keeping Levi up like that proved to be too hard even for him, but the undeniable fact was that nearly as soon as Levi pleaded, he was being filled up to the hilt, his tight passage breached by a shaft so thick he could barely believe it to fit. He was almost not ashamed when he cried out, _almost_ able to forget that they must not be heard, but then he pressed his lips to Erwin’s neck just above his white collar to muffle his sounds.

The Commander nuzzled his face in Levi’s hair, breathing audibly as he started to thrust up into the man’s heat. It was good as nothing Levi remembered feeling in last few years - with his ass full and body close to smashing against the wall with the force of Erwin’s movements, he felt freed from all his worries, everything depending on the blond if only for a moment.

As mortifying as it was, Levi’s senses were reduced to feeling that fat cock moving inside him, stretching him so wide and so good. With his lower back angled upwards he could feel it brushing over that sweet, maddening spot inside of him. He wished they had time to undress because it would be so amazing to feel on bare skin the muscles of Erwin’s strong legs and ass working to pound into him, but he wasn’t going to complain. It wasn’t long before he turned into a mess - wet, panting, leaking all over himself mess.

The pressure raising in his body pushed enough precum from his tip for him to actually feel himself getting wet. He couldn’t control his voice as well as he should, quiet groans escaping him as his Commander fucked him in a steady rhythm, focused and relentless as always.

It was almost unfair that Levi lost himself so completely, letting Erwin see him like that while the blond seemed barely moved by this, so he felt nearly ecstatic when the man’s hips snapped and his hand tightened on Levi’s hip. What followed was a gasp, then a low whisper.

"You feel so good, Levi." The words were almost muffled in Levi’s hair but Erwin’s erotic voice, breathy but deep, made him yelp.

"Oh fuck, did you just grown even bigger?" He moaned, feeling with delight that wonderful stretch, closing his legs on Erwin’s hips with more force.

"It’s just you tightening around me." Even if the blond wanted to sound amused he couldn’t fool Levi anymore - his voice was strained and there was no denying that.

There was no greater euphoria for Levi, he wanted no cool restraint in Erwin, he wanted him mad with passion - passion for _him_. And finally, it seemed, he was close to that point. The Commander’s next thrust buried his cock to the hilt again, then he pushed his hips forward even more, fucking Levi into that unforgiving wall behind him, making him sob as he wouldn’t dare cry out. His movements grew more frantic, less calculated, his big hands groping the Captain’s lithe body and he honestly had never felt comfortable with being touched that much but that felt just right.

The brunet’s body tensed with anticipation, but not for his own release, rather for the other man’s. He was so sure of it, in his mind already experiencing Erwin shaking with the highest pleasure between his so wantonly spread legs, spilling wet and hot inside him. Therefore, it was even more of a shock to see that the Commander had quite a different plan.

Just as Levi was sure Erwin would finally finish, little whimpers spilling from his mouth with expectation of this moment, the man’s thrusts slowed down out of the blue until he nearly stilled, and then his hand moved to curl around Levi’s painfully swollen, wet cock.

"Nghh what are you…" He panted out, then moaned in a high-pitched voice as the blond’s tightened his fingers in a ring just below his tip, borderline painful.

"Hush, Levi…" The Commander’s hand was moving up and down Levi’s length, making it impossible to focus. How was he to keep his voice down when he was so close? He started to move inside him again, too, but slowly, so slowly as if he wanted to drive Levi crazy. "Look at me."

"No…" There was no way he would, he didn’t even want to imagine how he looked like. Those unhurried thrusts of Erwin made the knot down his belly tighten, a promise and a warning.

He was pushed over the edge a moment later, biting into his own forearm. The pleasure was intense, times stronger than when he’d touched himself not having any partner - those were easy to find when you were a thug, but that he wasn’t for years now. His orgasm lasted as his Commander fucked him just right, not changing his pace, Levi’s hot semen spilling in spurts, covering his stomach and Erwin’s hand which was stroking him evenly through it.

In the haze of his climax, Levi suddenly felt the blond pulling away, something he couldn’t agree with. He squeezed his legs around him, not letting go.

"Levi, I…" This voice was all he wanted to hear, husky, uncontrolled, playing with Levi’s sensitivity so soon after on orgasm, pleasuring him with soft tingles of excitement.

"You won’t get me pregnant of anything, so why won’t you just finish inside, you big idiot?" The purpose of teasing Erwin made Levi’s speech coherent, and with a smirk of self-satisfaction that was well hidden in Erwin’s neck he pressed himself even closer, feeling his Commander shirt damp on his bare chest. "Move!"

With the almost too loud encouragement form Levi, Erwin surrendered to his desire, and thrusted forward, earning a keen from his subordinate’s mouth. The blond’s warm lips found Levi’s cheek, then moved to press agains his jawbone just below his ear. There was nothing left of his steady rhythm from before, his movements were more shallow, but it was a pleasure of a whole new kind for Levi, a pleasure of seeing his Commander’s want.

Even when it was focused on him, even in the moment of his peak, Levi hadn’t wished to be able to voice that enjoyment quite that much.

It wasn’t long, in fact, before he felt Erwin’s strong arms pulling him closer with force, to the point when he almost wasn’t touching the wall anymore. He could only return the embrace with all his strength, feeling every inch of Erwin’s cock as it moved inside him franticly until he froze. It was only for a second when he forgot himself, but the Commander did moan softly, sweetly in Levi’s ear, and he couldn’t help crying out at this, because he was suddenly very sure he was the first person to hear that sound in years. Therefore, it was the brunet who was more vocal as Erwin came buried deep inside him, filing him with warmth.

They were left panting, sated, holding close to each other with their sweaty cheeks touching for a moment needed to calm their breathing. He let out a barely audible noise as his Commander’s softening cock slipped out of him, the feeing wet and strange. Levi expected to be put back down after that, but Erwin carried him to his desk, and laid him on the wood gently.

"Sorry, this is as much as I can do for now." There was real regret in his voice, and Levi again had a remark about him not being a woman on the tip of his tongue, but he said nothing as Erwin sat on the edge of the desk and rested his head on the Captain’s chest.

Levi felt nearly weak, but he still made an effort to move his hand and stroke the Commander’s disheveled hair.

"Don’t worry." To whom he’d last spoken in such a soft manner? A moment before he was sure he couldn’t remember how was it done.

"Did I use you again, Levi?" His name was nothing like he’d heard - a small whisper when he was used to a firm shout on a battlefield, to a thoughtful command in front of the Corps.

He chuckled at that, and it made Erwin look up with his blue eyes opened wide. Levi immediately frowned before realising it was just the first time the Commander heard him laughing. And so, he chuckled again, unable to contain himself, relaxed as never even though he laid on such an uncomfortable a surface.

"Sorry, it’s just… I wanted to do it for a long time, Erwin. Maybe I’ve submitted myself to you so completely because I get off on feeling you overpower me?"

"It’s not funny." Probably, the blond wanted to regain his composure, but Levi was having none of it.

"So, _Commander_ , are you going to take a risk and actually take me to bed? You look like you could use some shitty after sex cuddles."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it is a gift to [Sù](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com), but I also want to thank [PinkJasMink](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) who supported me almost most of the time I was writing it! She is a great writer, go check her things out! :D
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to talk to me or prompt me to write something, [here's my tumblr](http://natsu-no-kami.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Update - Sù did TWO drawings for this and you so need to see them~ Also I totally reccomend coming to her streams, it's so much fun. The drawings are [ here](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com/post/119555025161/illustration-for-natsus-fic-nether-of-us-sleep) and [ here](http://su-kichuya.tumblr.com/post/119555169851/and-a-bonus-from-natsus-fic-too-d-the)!


End file.
